Brazil
Brazil is the ninth playable location in Mafia Wars. *On March 8, 2011 it was announced with an e-mail with a free skill point. *There have been hints of Brazil in the Cuban Newspaper and Moscow Newspaper. *The Brazilian currency is Real. *The Region Mastery Rewards have attack/defense based items and they also provide bonuses. * You can ask for help on ANY job. * Introduction of Crew with Crew Boosts. * On March 23, 2011 Brazil opened for everyone. It also lost "Beta" Badge. * On June 8, 2011 a new add showed up for the new Districts in Brazil. * On June 17, 2011 the 3 New Districts were released in Brazil. * 3x Mastery Event from October 1, 2011 to Ocotber 4, 2011. Districts *District 1: Rio de Janeiro: Centro *District 2: Belem *District 3: Manaus *District 4: Sao Paolo: Heliopolis *District 5: Recife *District 6: Rio de Janeiro: Rocinha *District 7: Rio de Janeiro: Copacabana *District 8: Sao Paolo: Taubate Prison *Secret District: Smuggler's Haven (Closed) *Secret District: El Dorado (Closed) *Secret District: Leticia, Colombia (Closed) *Secret District: Snake Island (Closed) *Secret District: Back Alley Business (Closed) *Secret District: By The Bookie (Closed) *Secret District: Metal Mafia (Closed) *Secret District: Obelisk of Sao Paulo (Closed) *Secret District: The Decaffeination (Closed) *Secret District: When The Wild Strikes (Closed) *Secret District: Face It (Closed) *Secret District: Rocks In Rio (Closed) *Secret District: Exotic Charm (Closed) Brazil Holdout Required Items Building parts common to all properties * Reinforced Steel * Cement Block * Power Tools * Construction Worker * Brazilian Timber Properties * Headquarters (unlocked in Region 1: Rio de Janeiro: Centro) * Workshop (unlocked in Region 2: Belem) * Black Market (unlocked in Region 3: Manaus) * Refinery (unlocked in Region 4: Sao Paolo: Heliopolis) * Barracks (unlocked in Region 5: Recife) Missions Brazil Crew Recruit your mafia to get bonuses. * Strategist: Helps you get twice the Job Mastery for the next 20 jobs you do. * Lockpick: Helps you get twice the loot for the next 20 jobs you do. * Mercenary: Next 50 fights won’t cost any stamina thanks to your Mercenary. * Marksman: Your Marksman doubles your Attack power for next 50 fights. * Scout: Triples the rewards at the cost of double stamina for your first 3 robbing boards. * Arsonist: Guaranteed success robbing your first 3 properties for your first 3 robbing boards. * Taskmaster: Collect twice the amount from all your Brazil properties with a taskmaster. * Guardian: Protects you from being robbed in Brazil for the next 8 hours. BrazilCrew1.jpg BrazilCrew2.jpeg Loot Mastery Items Rio de Janeiro: Centro Albino Python Bronze Mastery: 5% increase to required loot drops Silver Mastery: 10% increase to required loot drops Gold Mastery: 15% increase to required loot drops Ruby Mastery: 20% increase to required loot drops Belem NGO Mask Bronze Mastery: 5 second reduction to the hospital cooldown timer Silver Mastery: 10 second reduction to the hospital cooldown timer Gold Mastery: 15 second reduction to the hospital cooldown timer Ruby Mastery: 20 second reduction to the hospital cooldown timer Manaus Camp Knife Bronze Mastery: 5% robbing resistance for Brazilian Properties Silver Mastery: 10% robbing resistance for Brazilian Properties Gold Mastery: 15% robbing resistance for Brazilian Propertie Ruby Mastery: 20% robbing resistance for Brazilian Properties Sao Paolo: Heliopolis Abelha Helicopter Bronze Mastery: 2% discount on city store items Silver Mastery: 4% discount on city store items Gold Mastery: 7% discount on city store items Ruby Mastery: 10% discount on city store items Recife Master's Gi Bronze Mastery: 2% experience increase from Missions Silver Mastery: 4% experience increase from Missions Gold Mastery: 7% experience increase from Missions Ruby Mastery: 10% experience increase from Missions Rio de Janeiro: Rocinha Jangada Bronze Mastery: +2% damage to bosses in Las Vegas and Italy Silver Mastery: 4% damage to bosses in Las Vegas and Italy Gold Mastery: 7% damage to bosses in Las Vegas and Italy Ruby Mastery: 10% damage to bosses in Las Vegas and Italy Rio de Janeiro: Copacabana Machete Dance Prop Bronze Mastery: +3% payout to all Brazil properties Silver Mastery: +7% payout to all Brazil properties Gold Mastery: +11% payout to all Brazil properties Ruby Mastery: +15% payout to all Brazil properties Sao Paolo: Taubate Prison Margay Bronze Mastery: 1% damage fighting in Brazil Silver Mastery: 2% damage fighting in Brazil Gold Mastery: 4% damage fighting in Brazil Ruby Mastery: 5% damage fighting in Brazil Smuggler's Haven Ballistic Bliss Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: El Dorado Gold Dust Armor Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Leticia, Colombia Gilded Uzi Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Snake Island Lancehead Hydra Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Back Alley Business Street Warrior Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: By The Bookie Bookie Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Metal Mafia Band Manager Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Obelisk of Sao Paulo Procession Soldier Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: The Decaffeination Plantation Hoe Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: When The Wild Strikes Bio-Warhead Base Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Face It Handy Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Rocks In Rio Atlantic Royal Flycatcher Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Exotic Charm Forest Patrol Bronze Mastery: Silver Mastery: Gold Mastery: Ruby Mastery: Collections Precious_Goods_Collection.png Triple Mastery Achievements Brazil Beta In order to gain early access to Brazil Beta you must complete one of the two following options: #Purchase the Air Brazil for 150 Carnaval Masks during the World's Biggest Party Event (March 8 - March 15 2011) #Participate in the Mafia Wars / Cityville Promotion (You must reach a minimum of level 10 in CityVille to participate in promotion). (March 16 - March ? 2011) Blog Gallery EmailBrazil.jpg Brazil_Email_2.png BrazilEmail3.png Brazil property Crew Jobs.jpg BrazilReal.png Free-Gift-Intersticial-bg-no-title.jpg brazil6-8_promo_380x200_avail.jpg HP-Promo-Full-bg.jpg Brazil3xMastery.png Category:Brazil Category:Loot Category:Loot:Brazil Category:Collections Category:Achievements Category:Location Category:Guides